Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. To understand OFDMA, OFDM should be known. OFDM may attenuate inter-symbol interference with low complexity and is in use. OFDM converts data serially input into N parallel data pieces and carries the data pieces over N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintain orthogonality in view of frequency. Meanwhile, OFDMA refers to a multiple access scheme that realizes multiple access by independently providing each user with some of sub-carriers available in the system that adopts OFDM as its modulation scheme.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
In a next-generation mobile communication system, it is expected that a small cell having a small cell coverage radius will be added to the coverage of an existing cell and a small cell will process more traffic.
However, if small cells within the coverage of a macro cell are densely deployed, it may be difficult for UE to detect the small cells within a short time.